


【ABO/OA】跨日

by adiejiawoprprpr



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, A尊, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OA, O总攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiejiawoprprpr/pseuds/adiejiawoprprpr





	【ABO/OA】跨日

#OA  
#A尊  


第一章

ABO纪元，男女都平等了ABO却还不平等，是因为A强B庸O弱，压根不用A去打压Beta和O，这两个群体自己就被本能干倒了。

因此这个世界长期姓A，奉行“AABO”的四元基本制度，不管是B权还是O权，都要传承A权，尊重A道，学习双A的抗本能和自强独立精神，实现自我的提升和突破，只有这样，Beta和O才可能考虑下一步。

B强又叫BetA，即BA，而O强又叫OmegA，即OA，由于O体的生理结构更为特殊的缘故，OA一旦形成就是总攻，终身不逆。

#获易粮多##易守南宫##圈地自萌#

姐妹们，这次未央可以收了对面那只钧爹不！

[南宫未央.jpg][南宫未央.jpg]

  


评论

不能[涂指甲]

[易太子.jpg]

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

恍恍惚惚红红火火hhhhh

公开处刑（x）

你爹毕竟是你爹

上这张太犯规了啦，太子明明也有不A的时候[查看图片]

1551就爱这种反差萌，同一套A服气场完全不同！

眼神真的好温油啊（捂心口 可是还是很攻（闭嘴

哈哈哈哈哈哈

关山难约谁悲湿漉之人？

秀儿，是你吗

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈吟诗鬼才！！

我当初为什么要吃这对，两个攻是没有结果的[委屈巴巴]

  
先撩者受！拉我入坑的就是太子那张对一脸冷漠的未央壁咚的图，哈哈哈哈，未央满满的“再撩就收拾你”的感觉

你以为老子嗑的是真人吗，老子嗑的是那些大手子！（bushi

同人最好吃[查看图片]

啊啊啊啊这就是拉我入坑的神图！！

还有小破站的那些剪辑，我每天都要舔[小心心][小心心]

我们只是沉迷粮山，等粮吃完了就出坑了，拉黑不见！（骄傲

对，蒸煮爱咋咋地吧！（不是

  


拿得下

[跨日追父.jpg]

卧槽！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

牛逼！新人都是怪物！

我的天这脑洞我太爱了

神仙太太！

这是什么手速

大神请受我一拜[流泪][流泪]

我想看的就是这个！！嗷嗷嗷嗷就是这种感觉！！（疯狂打call

宁可太会了

好刺激

嗑昏，我的信息素爆了

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊文盲我只会啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊给太太疯狂打电话啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

南宫长乐：我可以喊你爹，你必须叫我老攻

龙•傲•天

更多…

这天，知名大V南宫获更新了两张A服照片，他的各路粉，尤其是CP粉集体疯狂了。

虽然这个世界大部分人都是自由攻受的，可具体情况还要具体分析，比如跟O，谁都只能当受，“不得不受”，而跟A，大众往往自觉主动的趴好，巴不得A从正面上他们。因此网上也流传着一个名梗：“虚假的总攻和真实的总攻”，OA和A的攻受话题经久不衰，大家乐此不疲。

  
“跨日了跨日了”

“喜大普奔”

“我们婴子终于长大了，可以疼钧爹了[流泪]”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈AO的CP粉还是这么搞笑！！”

“我又被神图拉回坑底了[跪]”

“向大手子低头”

“这张图真是……A强O霸[可][可][可]”

……

作为事件的中心人物，南宫获一脸冷漠。那张图是他亲妹撸的。

这背后的动机似乎情有可原：为他正名，想说“我哥很A的”，小姑娘不吵不闹，用图说话，小号一击即脱，不留痕迹，你忍心责怪吗？

[宁藏锋]：火了火了

[宁藏锋]：婉儿妹妹太优秀了

[宁藏锋]：[在下佩服.jpg] 

[南宫获]：无聊

  
[宁藏锋]：哎，你心里怎么想的？对人家易哥哥有没有意思？

[南宫获]：那是谁？

[宁藏锋]：哇靠，你连易伯言易超都看不上啊！那你想和谁处CP？

[南宫获]：谁都不想

[宁藏锋]：[AA太棒了一眼万年天生我嫁感谢组织安排AO万万岁我不喜欢什么A真香.jpg]

[宁藏锋]：这张图你先存着吧

[宁藏锋]：以后用得着

[南宫获]：无聊

[南宫获]：A哪有A服好玩

[宁藏锋]：是是是，不过还是烦请祸水君下周一定要陪我去爱染境。我，你，我妹，婉儿妹妹，我们四个一起办出境，坐上爱染境的飞船，跨越数个虫洞到达那个浪漫的异世大陆！

[宁藏锋]：跟A没有关系，我们就是去见世面的！

  
最后这句此地无银。

虽然这也是ABO人的习俗——双A天之骄子，堪称是宇宙的BUG，当年以人力抗本能惊艳全族，奠定了三权之首的地位，从此A之道就是成王、成圣、成神，对红尘都是要红尘拖着的，比如O的发情期啦，Beta的不孕不育啦，A体的信息素失衡啦，都要双A告别禁欲来染一染尘泥，破一破色戒，因此就有了爱染期，爱染城，爱染境。

[南宫获]：我去见世面，你们随意

[宁藏锋]：[AA太棒了一眼万年天生我嫁感谢组织安排AO万万岁我不喜欢什么A真香.jpg]

[宁藏锋]：记得存啊

  
tbc


End file.
